A Simple Love Story
by Jess Inuzuka
Summary: When a girl from the United States moves to Konoha after her foster parents die, who's going to be the one to show the strange girl around? What happens when she finds out she has the same hereditary disease that her parents died of? Well who better for t


Prologue

Serenity and Hiro looked down proudly at their new-born daughter. They had decided on a name months ago, and the father watched happily as the doctor wrote it on the birth certificate. His smile broadened as it was handed to him. He read the name beautifully written on the slip of paper.

Name: Jessica Marie Hiru Born: February 2nd, 1993, 9:00:01 pm

Serenity looked out the window into the clear night sky as a shooting star shot by, lighting up the sky for a few moments. She held their baby daughter in her arms, blanket wrapped securely around her, and she kissed her on the forehead. Jessica would grow to be a prosperous child, no matter what.

A few months later

Jessica watched intently as she was strolled along by her mother threw large crowds of people. Her father was beside them, carrying all the luggage. Suddenly a large sign lit up that she could not read. They hurried down that corridor, and boarded a large contraption. They were asked to take their seats, and Jessica's large blue eyes were wide as more and more people shuffled by. The luggage had by now disappeared, and they were seated in a large, narrow room. She turned her head left and saw the ground start moving. It was going faster and faster until she felt an odd feeling in her stomach. Did this mean she was going to be sick? No, this wasn't the same feeling. They lifted into the air shortly, and her face was pressed to the window eagerly. They were flying! Suddenly though, she felt an odd sensation in her ears. What was this? Then, without warning, they popped! She let out a huge wail in pain, but soon got used to the feeling.  
They arrived at their destination a few long hours later. Jessica was glad to be off the plane, and she looked around. Everyone here had dark hair and slanted eyes. Her small brow furrowed a bit; this wasn't home. Where in the world were they!? She looked at the signs and noticed that the funny pictures on them were a lot different than the ones she had been accustomed to seeing. She and her family moved toward a yellow car parked outside the terminal. They got inside, and Hiro spoke in a strange language -stranger than the one he normally spoke- to the man in the front seat. The man nodded and got the car started, wheeling them towards yet another strange place. They pulled up in front of a temple-style home, and got out. Jessica was placed on the front porch in front of two sliding doors. She blinked and looked up at them, wondering how to open them. Her parents got the luggage out of the car, tipped the cab driver, and walked up to the front porch, opening the doors for her. She crawled inside and they followed, putting things down on their way inside. She crawled around, exploring her new home. Indeed, they had just moved to Konohagakure, Japan.

Two and a half years later

Jessica grabbed her small suitcase and boarded the plane once again. She was alone this time, ands he looked up at the signs, bidding their familiarity goodbye. Her heart was still beating fast, and it had been ever since that day. The day that her parents had died. The doctors had informed her that they had been sick for a very long time, and had died from it. Interesting that a doctor should explain something like this to a three year old little girl. However, she seemed smart enough to be trusted with this information, so they had entrusted her with it. She sat down in one of the cushiony seats and looked out the window as the plane started, and Konoha started to get smaller and smaller. She could see her house from there, and tears started to leak down her cheeks. Someone had adopted her back in the United States, and she did not want to go. Japan was her home! Why would they make her leave!? She sighed; she had a LONG trip ahead of her. And she wasn't thinking just of the plane.

Okay so that's it for the prologue! Sorry if it's not too good.. I was trying to do this from a small child's point of view. Hard, eh? Please review and I should have the first chapter up later on today.

Jess 


End file.
